


Marriage veto

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepherds become concerned when their two Plegian dark mages start orbiting each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage veto

**Author's Note:**

> Henry and Tharja were a pairing in my first playthrough, where I knew pretty much nothing; their Noire was a monster prone to all sorts of triggered skills and criticals, what a cutie!

Robin didn’t want to do this, she realized once Tharja and Henry were in her tent. Chrom would _pay_ for giving her such a risky task to carry out. It was because she was Plegian, right? Being their princess hardly gave her any authority if she was an _amnesiac_ and working for _Ylisse_ on top of all that...

“So... I heard you two are thinking of getting married?” she asked them directly, wanting to be done with it as soon as possible.

“Yes, sir!” Henry replied, throwing an arm around Tharja’s shoulders and pulling her closer.

“Ma’am, please,” the tactician corrected him. “And...”

“Did you call us in to congratulate us or anything like that?” Tharja asked.

“Actually...”

“That’s so nice of you!” Henry said.

“Well...”

“I expected you to be sad, because we can’t be together anymore,” Tharja admitted. “Unless...”

Robin started feeling uncomfortable, as both dark mages looked at her intently, like if they had a plan involving her already. Did Plegia allow such marriages? By Naga, she had no clue!

“Not _quite,_ but... Tharja? Henry? I have bad news for you.”

“You already accepted another proposal?”

“Hee hee, we could always make him drop dead!”

“Still not quite there.” She knew it; they had been thinking of dragging her along for the ride. “We can’t allow you two to get married. To each other, I mean.”

An awkward silence ensued, Henry’s face frozen with his signature smile on, Tharja’s eyes looking around the tent at anything _but_ her. The tactician had a bad feeling about all this... And Chrom better give her the _best_ reward for good service among all the Shepherds after they finished Grima off.

“I guess you need some explanation for that, right?” Robin said with a sigh. “The others are concerned you’re plotting against us, considering you’re both Grimleal, even if not that into it. The timing of your relationship...”

“Robin? You _are_ Grima’s vessel, there’s nothing more Grimleal than that!” Henry pointed out.

“If we wanted to harm everyone in camp, we would have already done so,” Tharja said, her logic also sound, for some reason.

“Can you do me a favor, and wait until the war is over, at least?” And hers made no sense at all.

Henry frowned, hearing her words. “But everyone is already married and getting freaky! Why are we not allowed?”

Tharja turned such a bright red, she was probably generating _light._ “Why do you say it like that? ...but yes, it’s unfair.”

“You two are very dear friends of mine,” somehow, “and I mean well. It’d not do to have our soldiers distracted because they fear you both being together. We’re about to face off against a terrible danger, it could get us all killed.”

“I don’t see the problem with that!”

“It’s because we’re Plegian, right?”

Robin sighed, giving up. They just wanted to be treated fairly, like everyone else. She couldn’t deny them that. And she would make sure Chrom didn’t either, she decided.


End file.
